Soap dispensers are commonly used in public washrooms. They are located near the wash basin and have actuating plates for dispensing soap into the hand of a person when the plate is pushed or pulled.
Fragrance dispensers are also often used in public washrooms. The fragrance is usually dispensed continuously or activated when a light in the washroom is turned on and the unit is located high on the washroom wall. Of course, both the soap dispenser and the fragrance dispenser require separate maintenance. Yet due to the fragrance dispenser's awkward location, frequently, when the fragrance source is used up, it is not replaced on a regular basis.